The Future Lies in the Past
by TripJackson
Summary: When Trunks goes back in time, instead of warning about the androids, he takes Gokou with him to the future.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
The story is an alternate to what happened when Trunks went to the past to prevent his future.  
  
"Calm down Mom, I'll be ok."  
  
"It's just that you're our only hope for a peaceful future," cried Bulma as Trunks climbed into her latest invention. "Be safe and remember, I love you," she spoke to her son as the bubbled canopy closed down to seal her son's fate and her future…  
  
Bulma stepped back and watched as the time capsule slowly phased out of her time and into the past. "May he save us all."  
  
*Something doesn't seem right about Mom's plan. It's all too neat. Maybe if I could bring back Gohan's father, to our time, he could beat them here and then go back and beat them in his own time. *  
  
The time capsule shimmered into existence, in the past, before even Trunks was born. "Now it's time to make history," Trunks says as the canopy opens and he leaps out. His feet never touched the ground; fore he was on a mission and already flying towards a spaceship carrying the evil tyrant Frieza.  
  
Slashing and slicing, Trunks made quick work of Frieza's henchmen. Upon returning his sword to its sheath, Frieza's men quickly open fire against this new purple haired warrior. "You will die by my sword Frieza, I'll bet my life on it."  
  
"Ha ha ha! Get him!" Frieza yelled with an almost joyful tone in his voice.  
  
In a swift movement, Trunks pulled his sword from its sheath and charged the oncoming soldiers. In less than a second, he was through them. They stood there and slowly stared at each other as the effects of the attack took hold, causing them to scream and thrash, with the realization that each one had been cut in half by the teen's sword.  
  
Frieza simply stares at the boy who likewise returns the deathly gaze. "You should know that I wield more power than you can imagine. Gokou isn't the only Super Saiya-jin, you know." Trunks' words cut into Frieza as if it were the blade in his hands. Frieza's eyes bulged from their sockets and this new information.  
  
Raising his arms slightly, Trunks began to scream, feeling the rage building inside of his soul. Rocks and boulders suddenly became weightless and left their positions on the ground. A golden aura surrounded the young warrior as he tilted his head back to stare into the sky. Frieza's new scouter exploded in the side of his head at the sudden burst in energy.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Trunks screamed. The boulders in mid air exploded showering Frieza and King Cold with small fragments. Tilting his head, Trunks revealed his great secret to his enemies. Golden hair, divided down the center, adorned his head and a golden aura enveloped his body and the blade in his hand.  
  
Frieza charged and fired and energy beam at the golden haired teen who easily deflected it. The cyborg stepped back in awe of this Super Saiya- jin and how easily his attack was made ineffective. Deciding to put a quick end to this match, Frieza began charging and energy ball large enough to penetrate to the core of the planet, and cause it to rip apart at the seams. The ball grew quickly in size and strength, but Trunks calmly stared at Frieza as if he were nothing but one of his own henchmen. After seeing the look on the teenager's face, he threw the giant death ball.  
  
Trunks just watched as it approached him. Closer and closer. Finally, it reached him and the teen put up his hands to stop the energy from heading to the center of the planet. It was a large amount of energy and pushed Trunks into the ground, but quickly stopped. The young Super Saiya-jin, still carrying the death ball emerged from the crater.  
  
"No, you can't still be alive!" Frieza screeched. Raising his right arm, he fired an energy blast into the giant orb. Changing from red to an almost black color, the death ball began to become unstable. The energy was becoming unstable and was released directly above Trunks. The energy enveloped him and the surrounding area. A great wind pushed Frieza back slightly as he brought up his hand to shield his face from the blast.  
  
"Ha ha ha. What took you so long Frieza? I thought you were the strongest being in the universe," King Cold stated to his son, who was still shielding his face.  
  
"I was only playing with him," insisted Frieza.  
  
Behind the two, the same blonde teenager, with hair blowing in the wind, stood on a ridge facing the two tyrants. "Frieza!"  
  
The cyborg turns to see the boy; he had just destroyed, standing on a ridge behind him.  
  
Quickly moving his hands in front of his chest, he brings them to a halt with his palms facing directly at Frieza and his father. "Burning Attack!" screams Trunks. With a quick movement, Frieza dodges the blast, but barely. While Frieza was sidestepping, Trunks jumped forward, sword in hand, and charged Frieza. With one swift movement, Trunks brought his sword down on Frieza's skull, completely slicing him in half.  
  
King Cold stepped backwards in shock and amazement as his son was turned into sushi.  
  
Trunks moved his hands quickly and fired another burning attack at Frieza's halves, completely disintegrating his body. Taking a deep breath, Trunks returned to his normal stance and looked directly at King Cold, who new he was going to be next.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you. Spare me and you shall rule the universe by my side, as Frieza did," the words left King Cold's mouth almost breathlessly.  
  
Trunks looked away, as if contemplating his offer. "No dice," he said and stepped forward, challenging King Cold.  
  
Thinking quickly, King Cold asks to see his mystical blade. Trunks handed it over to Cold. "I bet that you couldn't beat me without your precious sword," the tyrant says as he laughs at Trunks.  
  
"Believe what you want," the teenage wonder says, taking a fighting stance. Cold charges him and brings down the blade on Trunks' skull. But before that happens, the golden haired teen grabs the blade and pushes Cold back.  
  
Trunks brings his free hand up to King Cold's chest and places his palm against Cold's skin. "Game over," he says and energy rips through Cold's back, killing him instantly.  
  
Returning his sword to its rightful place on his back, Trunks blinked twice and was back to his lavender haired self. Turning around, he sees that the Z Warriors have been watching the entire fight. Instead of filling the in on what had just happened, he takes flight, heading towards Gokou's landing point. The warriors give chase and land next to this lavender haired teen, dressed in Capsule Corps gear.  
  
Glancing at his watch, the blonde teen the looks at the rest of the group. "It'll be a little over two hours from now." 


	2. Discussion

Discussion  
  
Looking into the distance, a small orb could be seen descending from the sky. Trunks looked back at the team and said, "Stay here, I need to talk to him." He then leapt into the air and flew toward the craft that was nearing the ground.  
  
The craft crashed into the ground, creating a large crater. Trunks landed on the edge of it and looked into the pit as the craft opened. A strangely clothed Gokou steps out into the light of his home planet and takes a deep breath.  
  
"You must be the legendary Gokou," Trunks states.  
  
"I'm Gokou, but I didn't know I was legendary." Gokou steps out of the crater and next to the lavender haired teen.  
  
"We need to talk about your future," Trunks says and begins to levitate. "We need to go over there, beyond that creak, were we will be away from prying ears," he says as he motions toward the ridge where the other Z Warriors were standing.  
  
Gokou willingly agreed. He sensed no hostility or hate toward him.  
  
Trunks explained that his mother sent him from the future, to warn the Z Warriors of the approaching danger that would arrive three years from now. He then told of how the Androids 17 and 18 had completely destroyed cities and had no regard for human life. Trunks also explained that he was the love child of the unlikely pair of Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
When Gokou heard this, he laughed uncontrollably. Finally, he recovered from his laughing fit.  
  
Meanwhile, Piccolo was listening intently to Trunks conversation with Gokou. He stifled a laugh and almost lost his stern composure when he heard of Bulma's poor judgement in men.  
  
Trunks then went on to explain that he wanted Gokou to return to the future with him and destroy the Androids.  
  
"What happened to us that we couldn't beat them?" Gokou asked, looking concerned.  
  
"You died from a heart disease one year from now. Almost everyone else was killed, except Gohan," Trunks said as he looked away for a moment. All those bad memories of Gohan's death returning to him, almost making him lose his poise.  
  
"It's good to hear that Gohan's still alive," Gokou said with a small smile.  
  
"He passed, in 780, during an attack from the Androids. He died while trying to save me," his words became slightly ragged and tears began to well up in his eyes.  
  
Blinking quickly, he stood up straight again and wiped the tears from his face. "You have to come back with me to beat the Androids and to save your son, before it's too late…"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"If we go to 779, it will be one year before Gohan dies. But you must know, Gohan has changed a lot since you last saw him" Trunks warned. He reached for the launch button and rested his hand on it's plastic surface.  
  
"I'm ready," Gokou said, looking over Trunks' shoulder.  
  
The teen pressed the button and the world around them disappeared…. 


	3. The Past Comes to the Present

Chapter II  
  
The Past Comes to the Present  
  
"Watch your step," Trunks said, leaping down from the capsule. Gokou landed softly next to him and looked into the distance.  
  
Smoke rose lazily from the ruins of West City. The city's once glimmering skyline was now charred and broken down due to years of war and constant fires.  
  
"It only gets worse," Trunks said, laying a hand on Gokou's shoulder. "Let's go." The two warriors lifted into the air and headed toward the city.  
  
"Wait," Trunks said stopping mid flight. "Gohan isn't how you remember him. He's been at war with the Androids, ever since they first arrived. The constant fighting has made him hard and resentful."  
  
Gokou gave a slight nod and turned his attention back to West City. The smoke that they had seen earlier could clearly be seen coming from an apartment complex that had been recently burned to the ground and was still smoldering. Scorched remains lay scattered around and not to mention, in the rubble. Gokou felt tears well up inside him at the site of all this death. He hadn't seen such senseless violence in a long time. It was an actual shock to his system, almost making him falter during flight.  
  
Trunks' boots crunched softly as he landed near the complex. "I remember this happening," he said. "Gohan and I were training and he left, to help these innocent people." Trunks lowered his head, trying to remember the exact events that took place that day. "When he came back, he was very quiet and kept to himself until the next day, when we resumed training."  
  
"Do you know where he is now?" Gokou asked, stepping toward the lavender haired saiya-jin.  
  
"I think he went home, to spend time with his mom," Trunks said, realizing how seeing Gokou again might affect Gohan and Chichi. "Wait, you can't, not yet!"  
  
But it was too late; Gokou had already taken to the air and was heading full tilt, for his old home. *Please be there, * he thought, almost out loud.  
  
Taking to the sky, Trunks followed Gokou as fast as he could, but the older saiya-jin was leaving him behind. Turning into a Super Saiya-jin, Trunks caught up to him and stayed by his side from then on.  
  
Gokou and Trunks could see a familiar clearing in the distance. Sensing his family nearby, Gokou sped up, leaving Trunks behind unable to catch the swift saiya-jin.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Mom, you wouldn't believe what I saw today," Gohan said, taking his usual seat next to his mother. He took an apple from the bowl of fruit in the center of the table.  
  
"Oh Gohan, it's been so long since I've heard any good news, tell me something good that you did today." Chichi's words made Gohan feel a little better that she wasn't dwelling on the poor state that the world was in.  
  
"Well, Trunks is in good health, so is Bulma," said the teenage saiya-jin. "I brought her flowers when I stopped by to train Trunks this morning. She said that they were beautiful and was planning on putting them on her kitchen table."  
  
"That was really sweet of you Gohan," Chichi said, squeezing hand that was laid on the table.  
  
"Thanks mom. What's for din…?" Gohan shifted noticeably in his seat. "…ner?" he finished.  
  
"What is it Gohan?" Chichi asked in a worried tone, quickly turning around to face her son.  
  
"I can feel Trunks, he's close, and he's stronger than before. But it's not just that, there's someone with him. It's so pure and…" Gohan stood. "And familiar," he finished. "I haven't felt anything like this in a long time Mom. Not since Dad and Piccolo were alive anyway." The room became silent, Gohan was trying to figure out whom this new energy belonged to and Chichi watched Gohan as he concentrated.  
  
A knock on their front door startled the two, causing them to jump slightly. They both headed for the door. Gohan reached it first and was already turning the doorknob by the time Chichi joined him at his side. The door opened and Trunks was standing there, three years older than when Gohan had seen him earlier that day.  
  
"What the…?" was all Gohan could muster as his gaze traveled from Trunks to the man standing next to him. Black hair was adorning this man's head and he wore a strange white and blue training gi. Gohan's eyes locked onto his long dead father's and fourteen years of longing and despair came crashing through. Tears welled up and burst from his eyes, completely soaking his face. "Father….!" Gohan said, collapsing to his knees. 


	4. Catch-Up

Chapter III  
  
Catch-Up  
  
Gokou, Mirai Trunks, Gohan, and Chichi sat around the Son family's kitchen table. Rice, sushi, and soup were just part of the great feast Chichi had prepared for her long dead husband. Mirai Trunk ate his portion slowly, savoring every bite; Chichi did the same. But the two dark haired saiya- jins inhaled theirs, like they had so many other times before. Chichi shed a lone tear at the site of her two brave, strong warriors finally together again.  
  
"Dad, why did Trunks bring you to this sad future?" Gohan asked, trying to search for the answer he wanted to hear.  
  
"I'm here to help train Trunks and to help defeat the Androids that brought this beautiful planet to its knees."  
  
"GREAT!" Gohan shouted, "We can easily take them down now that you're here. They never would've beaten us, if you hadn't gotten sick and then, well…" Gohan choked a tear back and then continued. "If you wouldn't have died, this place would still be peaceful."  
  
"I plan to change history when I go back," Gokou said, looking at Trunks, who had turned his head away from the conversation and was looking out the window. He was whistling to himself and trying so hard to look innocent. "Why didn't you tell me I died?" Gokou asked sharply.  
  
"Well, you seemed so eager to help, that you never asked what had happened to you," Trunks said.  
  
Gokou looked away for a moment, then shrugged and gave Trunks that "I guess you're right" shrug and his famous smile returned to his face. "At least tell me how I die," Gokou asked.  
  
A meek feminine voice broke the short silence; "You died from a heart disease. A little over a year after you came back from Yardratt, you had contracted a virus from them that attacked your heart and killed you." The words came from her mouth choked and full of pain. "Oh Gokou, I don't want to lose you again, please don't fight those mean Android-things."  
  
"Chichi, I love you and I wouldn't do anything that meant taking myself away from you," he said as he stood from the table. She had begun to weep and her shoulders bounced with each sob. Gokou walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. Gokou moved his hands to her hips and turned her around to face him. He looked into her eyes and wiped away a few tears that had fallen from her brown eyes to her cheeks. "I love you Chichi," he said and embraced her.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
It's short, I know. I wanted to do some more with the family being reunited before training begins. If you get this far and are still interested, please feel free to review this story. 


	5. New News

Chapter IV  
  
Let the Games Begin…  
  
"See ya later Chi," Gokou said to his wife as he brought his extended index and middle fingers of his right hand to touch lightly on his forehead, in an unlikely salute of love and longing. Gohan and Mirai Trunks stepped forward, each placing a hand on each of Gokou's shoulders. At first it was just Gokou, but quickly it spread to the other two. Sections of their bodies began to phase in and out. Then Gokou spoke two words, "Instant transmission." The three vanished from Chichi's sight, in literally the blink of an eye. She wondered to herself if Gokou had actually been there, or had he just been some part of a dream she was having during a sleepwalking fit.  
  
* * *  
  
"All right you two, you can open your eyes now," Gokou said, chuckling to himself.  
  
"Wow, so this is the great King Kai's planet!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"Who?!" Trunks asked, looking dumbfounded.  
  
Gokou's eyes grew wide and his eyebrows shot up in disbelief, "You mean you've never heard how I ran down Snake Way to train here to fight against your dad, when he came to destroy Earth?"  
  
"What do you mean 'Came to destroy Earth?' " Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
"You mean Bulma didn't tell you? Gohan didn't even tell you?" Gokou's eyes still were opened wide in pure shock and disbelief.  
  
Gohan caught Gokou's stare and shrugged. Gohan had always thought it best to keep Vegeta's reason for coming to Earth a secret. He had felt that if Trunks had learned the truth about his father, then he might not have helped us. Trunks had always had an unnatural respect for his father and pride that would rival the galaxy in size. If he would've found out that Vegeta had come here to destroy Earth, he might've tried to carry out his father's orders, just to show his respect for him.  
  
"Is that you, Gokou?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"King Kai!" Gokou shouted with joy. A short, blue man, with sunglasses and antennae walked out of his little house on the little planet.  
  
"It's been ages since I've seen you last. When you came back from Yardat, you were on Earth for about an hour, and then you disappeared. I thought you were dead, but I couldn't sense your spirit. Now I find you here, with your son and the son of one of your toughest enemies and allies," King Kai spoke softly and precisely.  
  
"I brought them here to train with me under the gravity and under your expert knowledge," Gokou said and bowed in King Kai's direction.  
  
"Come in, come in." King Kai offered.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Please read and review. 


End file.
